


I'll Write You a Tragedy

by AnAverageGirl15



Series: Show Me a Hero, and I'll Write You a Tragedy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAverageGirl15/pseuds/AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Sequel to Show Me a Hero.The rise of a hero was never an easy journey.





	I'll Write You a Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited sequel to Show Me a Hero is here! This is a story loosely based off of the comic book version of Mon-El. This is Mon-El's story. His journey to finding himself again. I hope you all enjoy!!

Clark watched with concern as Alex wrapped a blanket around Kara’s shoulders. It had only been a few short hours beforehand when they had witnessed Mon-El’s sacrifice. Clean up was underway, but upon the urging of both J’onn and Clark himself, Kara went back home with Alex. Now, Clark stood off in the kitchen as Alex brushed Kara’s hair from her face as she sat on the couch. He could tell that she was still in shock over the day’s events. Everyone still was. Alex spoke softly to Kara, not getting a response, before moving toward Clark. Alex moved in the direction of the refrigerator. Grabbing a bottle from it and she filled a cup with club soda, as Clark asked, “How is she?”

Shaking her head, Alex placed the bottle down. “I don’t know. She hasn’t said anything since we got here.” Leaning heavily onto the counter, Alex looked at Clark, “I’m worried, Clark. I’ve never seen her like this before.” Looking back at Kara, she spoke softly, “She’s heartbroken and I can’t fix that. I don’t know how to.”

Clark was about to tell her something when he heard the beacon he had given his parents in case they were ever in danger. Alex noticed the shift on his face and asked, “What is it?”

His breathing shallowed as he told her, “My parents, they’re in danger. I…” He looked at his cousin, concern for her warring with his concern for his parents.

Alex made the choice for him as she told him, “Go, I’ve got her.”

Nodding once, he moved to kiss Kara gently on her forehead, whispering to her that he would be back shortly before he took to the sky from her window. The last thing he let himself hear was Kara’s heartbroken sob as Alex offered her the club soda.

* * *

 

Jonathan knelt down next to Mon-El, taking in his red super suit. Soot covered his face, it slowly being washed away as the storm persisted on around them. Wiping rainwater from his own eyes, Jonathan went to take the man’s pulse when his wife warned him, “Be careful.”

Looking back, he was about to say he would be when the hairs on Jonathan’s arms stood up as he felt an energy form around him. Knowing the signs of an incoming strike, he stumbled back quickly, covering his eyes as lightning struck Mon-El squarely in the chest. Martha shouted for her husband as a loud boom sounded throughout the field. Moving as fast as he could, Jonathan pulled himself out of the crater as the raging storms lightning again struck the unconscious man. He grabbed onto his wife as they both shielded their eyes from the blinding source and the rain that continued to pour down. Looking toward his wife, Jonathan shouted, “Did you call Clark?”

Nodding once, she showed him the beacon that she had activated to alert their son that they needed him. One last bolt cracked through the air, causing the two to move farther back, before only the sound of rain pouring down was left. Moving forward slowly, the couple looked down into the crater again. They watched as small chunks of dirt around the man started to float in the air before they dropped suddenly to the ground as Mon-El awoke with a gasp.

Rolling onto all fours, Mon-El slowly pushed himself up, swaying slightly as he took in his surroundings. He didn’t know where he was. In fact, as he tried to think of his last memory, he realized he didn’t know _who_ he was. Panic began to fill his chest as the realization dawned on him that he couldn’t remember anything. Nothing of substance. Looking down at himself, he took note of the odd clothing he was wearing before he realized that his feet were no longer touching the ground. Another wave of panic filled him when he heard a gasp from behind him.

Jonathan moved a protective arm in front of his wife as they watched the unknown man start to hover before them, his back facing them. Martha gasped softly, fear taking hold of her heart – not knowing if this was someone like General Zod.

Mon-El turned to face the two people behind him, a heat filling his eyes as fear gripped his own heart. He watched as the older man protected what was no doubt his mate, raising his own hand in a show of submission. Rain continued to fall from the sky as Mon-El heard the older man tell him, “Son, please, don’t harm us.”

Mon-El felt a jolt of joy at the prospect that these two might be his parents. Looking down at the ground before the two people, Mon-El slowly lowered himself until his feet were once again firmly planted on earth’s surface. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and felt the heat in his eyes subside. Opening them again, he looked at the couple in front of him. Taking another step forward, he frowned when they took two steps back. Stopping, he swallowed thickly before asking, “Are you my parents?”

Jonathan looked back at his wife, before looking at Mon-El again. Shaking his head, he told the young man, “No, we’re not. We were tending our field when you fell from the sky. Do you not remember who your parents are?”

Mon-El looked back to the crater that he had been in, then looking up at the cloud covered sky. Panic slowly started to creep back in as he stuttered. “I…I don’t,” he looked toward Jonathan with fear clearly visible in his eyes, “I don’t know.”

Jonathan took a tentative step forward, motioning for Martha to stay where she was. “Well, what is the last thing you do remember? You’re wearing a super suit, do you remember anything about that?”  
Looking down, Mon-El took in his blue boots and red outfit, his cape flapping gently in the storm’s wind. Shaking his head, he looked up at Jonathan. “I don’t remember anything. I…” Panic began to rise quickly as his breathing became erratic. His heart sped up as he urged himself to remember something, anything. Nothing came though. As his panic rose different sounds started to filter in. Too many sounds. Everything was too much. Covering his ears with his hands, Mon-El fell down to his knees in agony.

Jonathan immediately recognized what was happening and knelt down in front of Mon-El. Speaking as soothingly as he could, he said, “Son, I need you to focus on one thing. Find something to focus solely on and let everything else drop away. Find that one thing for me. You can do it.”

Mon-El looked up at Jonathan, trying to process the words the man had just spoken. Nodding once, he closed his eyes and searched. He didn’t know what he was searching for but soon enough he found it. A gentle, steady heartbeat among all the chaotic noise around him. Focusing solely on that, he let everything else fade to the background. His breathing slowed considerably as he continued to listen to the steady beat. However, something about it sparked a feeling within him. A shift was felt as he could feel that it wasn’t right. Letting his hands fall from his ears, Mon-El focused acutely to the heartbeat as he slowly stood up.

Tilting his head slightly, he tried to find what was wrong, when Jonathan smiled at him. “I knew you could do it. Now, while you may not remember who you are, our son may know who you are. He’s no doubt on his way right now. So why don’t we head inside and get out of the rain.”

Jonathan motioned toward his home in the distance as Mon-El shook his head. “It’s not right.”

Jonathan inquired, “What isn’t right?”

Looking back at the older man, Mon-El told him, “The sound. It’s not right. It sounds…sad.” Moving away from Jonathan, Mon-El spoke more to himself than anyone else. “It shouldn’t be sad.” He continued to listen to the steady beat. It was slower than it should be. He didn’t know how he knew that, but he knew it shouldn’t be that slow. Moving forward he grew concerned when the heart rate sped up drastically, becoming almost erratic in nature. He was compelled up into the air, needing to alleviate whatever was causing the person that held that heart to be so distressed.

Jonathan shouted out as Mon-El flew away from them. “Wait!” However, it was too late.

Martha came up to him, an unease filling her body. “Do you think he…”

She didn’t even have to finish her thought as her husband answered her, “I don’t know. He has Clark’s powers and every other Kryptonian we’ve encountered, besides Kara, has turned out to be bad news.”

Clark suddenly landed before them, concern evident on his face. “Mom, Dad, what’s wrong?” Looking at the crater on his parents’ property, he asked, “What happened?”

Jonathan told Clark exactly what had just occurred and concluded, “We tried to get him to stay, but he just took off.”

Clark looked down at the crater again before looking at his dad. “And he didn’t remember who he was? And you’re sure he’s Kryptonian?”

Martha nodded her as she said, “He said he didn’t remember anything. It was the oddest thing though, with his suit. The colors were the complete opposite of yours.”

Clark’s breath caught in his chest at her words. “What?”

Nodding some more, she explained, “His cape was a royal blue, as were his boots. But everything else was red, just like the color of your cape.”

Clark knew of only one person that had such a suit. “That can’t be possible.”

Jonathan moved to stand next to his son as he asked, “What can’t be possible?”

Clark didn’t want to get his hopes up, fearing if he voiced his thoughts they wouldn’t be true. Pointing in the direction that headed back to National City, he asked, “And he went that way?”

Nodding, Jonathan said, “Son, what is it?”

Hope blossomed in his chest as he prepared to take flight. “I have to go, I have to find him.” Moving away from his parents, he told them, “I’ll explain everything later. I can’t risk losing him.” Pushing off the ground, Clark soared through the clouds as the storm slowly started to dissipate. He couldn’t lose Mon-El again. For his cousin’s sake, he couldn’t.

* * *

 

Mon-El flew through the sky as he drew closer to the carrier of the heartbeat he listened to. He was flying over a small town when a cry of distress caught his attention. Stopping midair, he looked down and saw that an apartment building was engulfed in flames. Listening in, he heard the fire chief give the order for his men to evacuate the building. Mon-El heard the chief give the order again as one of his firefighters urged the chief to let him continue with his search.

Torn, Mon-El focused on the heartbeat again, noticing that it was even more erratic from just a few seconds prior. He started to fly away from the fire below when he heard a mother cry out, “Please, my baby, she’s in there. Please you have to get her.”

The chief stood stoically as he again spoke to his team, “Nobody goes back in. All members out of the collapse zone, everybody back up.”

The mother pleaded again, “Please, she’s all I have. You have to save her. Please.”

Mon-El looked down as all the firefighters slowly started to back away from the building. Hearing the distress in the mother’s voice pulled at a feeling deep within him. Looking back in the direction of where the owner of the heartbeat no doubt was, Mon-El turned toward the burning building and flew at full speed into it. He didn’t even feel the flames that licked at his skin as he focused on the small whimper of a child in distress. Finding her within a few seconds, he was about to lift her into his arms. However, in what felt like slow motion, the room was suddenly filled with flames. Moving forward in superspeed, he covered the small girl with his body, his cape becoming a protective shield for her. Once the flash was finished, Mon-El looked around the room briefly before looking down at the young girl. Smiling, he spoke softly to her. “I’m going to get you out of here, okay?”

The small child nodded once, clutching a small bear in her arms. Mon-El wrapped his cape around the girl as he lifted her into his arms. He could hear the sobs from her mother as he flew through the flames, it pulling at what felt like a memory that was just out of reach. Pushing that feeling aside, Mon-El focused as he flew out of the building. Once he was out of the path of the fire, he let his cape fall away, revealing the small child to all the onlookers. Landing gently to the ground, Mon-El moved forward as the mother rushed toward him. Tears of joy now streamed down her face as she saw her daughter was alive and well.  
  
The child happily went into her mother’s arms as the woman spoke to Mon-El. “Thank you. Thank you. I don’t know who you are, but thank you. You saved my baby.”

Mon-El nodded once as a team of paramedics came to check on both mother and daughter. Mon-El looked around as he saw several people filming everything that had just taken place on their phones. He was getting ready to push off the ground to take flight when the chief called out to him. Turning to look toward the commanding officer, the chief said, “Thank you.” Nodding once, Mon-El again was about to leave when the chief asked, “Do you have a name? Something to call you by?”

Mon-El looked back at the chief, the knowledge that he had no memories coming back to him. At his silence, the chief laughed. “You’re one of the stoic types then. Okay.” Looking around, the chief noted a word within the motto written on the fire truck. “How about Valor?”

Mon-El felt his lips turn up just the slightest bit at the name. It was something that was tangible that he could have. Something to hold onto within the sea of the unknown. The chief noted the smile and watched as the man took off into the sky. Smiling, the chief wiped at his brow as news trucks started to pull up to the scene. Speaking to himself, he said, “Thank you, Valor. Thank you.”

Mon-El began to fly toward where he had heard the heartbeat, however found that he couldn’t focus in on it again. Other sounds began to drown out everything else. Sounds of distress from across the world. He heard a small child cry out in hunger pangs, a man’s shout of distress followed closely by a crunch of metal against metal. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find that heartbeat again. Not when hundreds of thousands of pleas for help filled his ears. He found he couldn’t ignore them. He was compelled to help them. He hovered in the air briefly as he tried to find the heartbeat one last time. However a voice he had never heard before, to his recollection, rang in his head. _Protect the people, above all else._

Even though, in his heart, he wanted to continue to search for the owner of that heartbeat, Mon-El also knew that he needed to help those in need of protection. Maybe one day he would hear that heartbeat again. He may even regain his memories and find out why that heartbeat meant so much to him, why he was drawn to it. Until that day though, he would do everything that he could to help those around him in need. Drifting higher into the sky, Mon-El let the sounds of pain and distress engulf him. Listening intently, he soon found one that was in dire need of his immediate help. A sonic boom could be heard as he flew off.

On the ground below, reporters clamored to get the first inside story of the newest hero of Earth. Valor.


End file.
